countryhumansfandomcom-20200223-history
Belarus
Belarus (formerly known as Byelorussia or Belorussia.) is located in eastern Europe. Belarus is bordered by Lithuania and Latvia to the north, Russia to the north and east, Ukraine to the south, and Poland to the west. Belarus is quite popular within the fandom, known mostly to the fandom as Russia's sibling. They are mostly seen with her sibling, Russia, or their sibling, Ukraine. They can be seen as both genders, however, the most commonly drawn sex is female. (However, you do not need to follow this.) Description Appearance They are usually seen with an oversized, oriental red and white patterned scarf and a green and red jumper underneath. For bottoms, they usually wear a skirt or jeans. However, some people picture them as more feminine, wearing a red and white patterned skirt or dress. Personality Belarus is usually described as cheerful, playful, and warm-hearted, but can be portrayed only faking their happiness. They are fiercely loyal to Russia and Ukraine, (despite them both not getting along all the best) and they adore their family. Interests Belarus has an interest in sports. Even during the Soviet era, they participated in events, such as the Olympics and did well. (They played as the Soviet Union until they declared independence.) They have a total of 52 medals, 6 of them being gold. Belarus also has interest in sports such as football/soccer, ice hockey (which is the most popular national sport), tennis, and cycling. Belarus is also well known for its strong rhythmic gymnasts. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Culture_of_Belarus#Sport Flag meaning The green stripe symbolizes the future. The red represents Belarus' past and the blood of the country's defenders. The Belarusian flag's decorative pattern symbolizes Belarus' rich cultural heritage, its spiritual continuity, and the unity of its people.http://www.worldflags101.com/b/belarus-flag.aspx History Early history The Belarusian States Between the 9th and 12th century, the Principality of Polotsk (Northern Belarus) had risen as the dominant centre of power on (modern-day) Belarusian territory, with a lesser role played by the Principality of Turaŭ (a medieval East Slavic principality and important subdivision of Kievan Rus' since the 10th century on the territory of modern southern Belarus and northern Ukraine) in the south. It made sure to assert it's sovereignty, and it eventually had risen as the political capital and the controller of subjective territories among Baltics countries in the west. The city built a Cathedral, (Cathedral of the Holy Wisdom) (1044–66) and it still exists today, (?) though being completely rebuilt over the course of the years. During this Polatsk period, a lot of work was established, including, transcribed books, promoted literacy and sponsored art. Grand Duchy of Lithuania Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth Era Eventually, the Kingdom of Poland and the Grand Duchy of Lithuania chose to unite, thus giving birth to the Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth. Belarus was a part of it for a long time and went to war with others such as the Russian Empire and Sweden. The Polish-Lithuanian Commonwealth came to an end with the Partitions of Poland, giving the Russian Empire, the Austrian Empire, and the Kingdom of Prussia a lot of new territories. Belarus was handed over to the Russian Empire, starting the Russian Empire Era Russian Empire Era BNR and LBSSR Era Soviet Era Independence and today Politics Geography Belarus is a heavily forested, flat, low-lying country. (The average elevation is 162 meters (531 ft) above sea level). It is a landlocked country with a total area of 207,600 square kilometres. It is slightly smaller than that of the United Kingdom. It borders Russia to the east and northeast, Latvia to the north, Lithuania to the northwest, Poland to the west, and Ukraine to the south. Belarus' population is 9.508 million. The capital is Minsk, it is Belarus' largest city. With roughly a population of 1.975 million. Relationships Family * Bosnia and Herzegovina - (brother/sister) * Bulgaria - (brother/sister) * Croatia - (brother/sister) * Czech Republic - (brother/sister) * Montenegro - (brother/sister) * North Macedonia - (brother/sister) * Poland - (brother/sister) * Russia - (brother/sister) * Serbia - (brother/sister) * Slovakia - (brother/sister) * Slovenia - (brother/sister) * Ukraine - (brother/sister) * USSR - (father/mother) Friends * Russia - great friend/business partner * Ukraine - best friend and great support * Mozambique - fighting terrorism together! * Ecuador - lets me come and go as I please * Azerbaijan - stuck through the hard times with me under USSR * Iran - great partner/good friend * Israel - one of closest friends * Malaysia - repairing his military aircraft Neutral * America - not the greatest to hang out with, you meddled in my private affairs with other countries... Opinions Russia Russia and Belarus' relations are very close, with Belarus being Russia's biggest business partner and support, they seemingly get along much better than Ukraine and Russia. Usually, when fights break out and Russia is involved, Belarus will most likely take Russia's side. They sometimes get stuck between Ukraine and Russia's business and they still all get into arguments, but overall, they are friends. Ukraine Despite Ukraine and Russia's sour relations, Ukraine and Belarus get along perfectly fine. Belarus sometimes feels stuck in between both Russia and Ukraine and fights for both of the countries which creates conflict and confusion for themselves. Ukraine seems to support Belarus and overall, they get along. Kazakhstan References }} ru:Беларусь Category:Europe Category:Country Category:Characters Category:Slavic countries Category:Everything Category:Orthodox Countries Category:Christian Countries Category:Republics Category:Atheist Countries Category:Secular Countries Category:Dictatorships